Cuestión de compatibilidad
by HikariCaelum
Summary: Sora está desilusionada. Koushiro tuvo el corazón roto. Ambos piensan con resentimiento en la palabra "amor". Y parece una buena opción buscar consuelo en aquellos con los que son compatibles. [Para la semana del crack del foro Proyecto 1-8]


_**Disclaimer: **_Digimon no me pertenece. Fic para _la semana del crack_ del foro _Proyecto 1-8_.

* * *

.

**Cuestión de compatibilidad**

.

―Es una cuestión de compatibilidad, ¿entiendes? De probabilidades. Son números. Se suman cosas en común, se restan las distintas, se multiplica la química y se dividen las peleas. Nunca se me han dado demasiado bien las matemáticas, pero creo que el equilibrio es la clave.

Koushiro suspiró imperceptiblemente. Apartó los papeles que había estado leyendo, estaba claro que no iba a poder acabar su trabajo aquel día. Levantó la cabeza para mirar a Sora, que seguía con los ojos perdidos en la lata de su refresco.

―¿No se supone que el amor no entiende de ciencia o de lógica? Es lo que decís las chicas.

―Eso creía ―dijo la pelirroja con resentimiento―. Ya no. No después de tener el corazón roto.

―Sora, ¿qué quieres que te diga? Eres tú la que lo ha dejado.

Esas palabras hicieron que lo mirase. Había algo de dolor en sus ojos, pero no parecía molesta. Estaba claro que sabía que el chico tenía razón. Puso su bebida sobre la mesa dejando un surco húmedo en la madera. Entrelazó sus dedos y volvió a clavar la mirada en su amigo.

―Pero no porque no le quiera. Quiero a Yamato. Es más complicado y duro que eso.

―Mira, los dos sois mis amigos, me gustaría veros felices ―replicó Kou―. Pero si no se puede, no hay nada que hacer. El amor no basta a veces.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Le sorprendía que el pelirrojo pudiera hablar de sentimientos, estaba claro que los años habían pasado y la experiencia daba sus frutos. Las relaciones pasadas dolían mucho tiempo, seguramente él estaba pensando en la historia que tuvo con Mimi. Los recuerdos se quedaban y con ellos el aprendizaje. Aunque las personas tendemos a tropezar con la misma piedra.

―No es justo que sea así ―susurró Sora.

―¿Y qué si no es justo? Nadie ha dicho que la vida sea justa y menos cuando se habla de sentimientos. No basta con ellos porque hay mucho más después de eso. Además, todo es demasiado frágil como para darlo por sentado.

―Sí, es verdad. Mi madre suele decir que el amor es como una planta que hay que cuidar. Se marchita si no la riegas.

―Bueno, es algo más difícil ―opinó el joven―. Pero más o menos me refiero a eso. Y es una especie de pacto, si una de las dos partes no cumple todo se tambalea. Aunque normalmente nadie se libra de culpa.

La chica volvió a asentir con la cabeza. Sabía que ella no era una santa, que tal vez exigía demasiado a una relación, no toda la culpa era de Yamato. Aún así, estaba segura de que había hecho bien. Es fácil coger manía a alguien que constantemente hace pequeñas cosas que te duelen, y cada vez das más importancia a tonterías. No quería que se acabaran odiando. Era mejor dejarlo antes de eso.

Miró a su amigo y sonrió, no parecía muy cómodo con la conversación. Lo lógico sería que hubiera ido a ver a una de las chicas, lo sabía. Pero ellas le hubieran soltado algún sermón para que volviera con esa relación que le asfixiaba porque les daría pena Yamato, porque no tenían un verdadero problema, porque querrían que intentase solucionarlo. Koushiro en cambio decía de verdad lo que pensaba.

―Perdona, te he entretenido mucho ―se disculpó Sora―. ¿Cómo van tus investigaciones? Todo el mundo habla de ti en la Universidad.

―Lentas, pero van. Y eso ya es un gran avance.

La sonrisa del joven le pareció más cálida que de costumbre. No pudo evitar devolvérsela.

El resto de la semana transcurrió igual a aquel día. Después de las clases de la tarde, la pelirroja iba a ver a Kou. Esperaba en silencio en un rincón de la sala de ordenadores, terminando sus propios trabajos. Cuando él la llamaba, compartían algún refresco y charlaban un poco. A veces de cosas importantes, a veces de tonterías.

Era justamente lo que necesitaba Sora. Alguien que no le agobiara, que le dejase su espacio, alguien que le escuchase cuando necesitase hablar y que le dijera las verdades que los demás igual intentarían suavizar por el bien de Yamato.

El viernes se les hizo tarde. Koushiro tenía que acabar con un programa nuevo, así que Sora compró algo en una máquina del pasillo y cenaron alumbrados por el monitor del ordenador. Las horas pasaban y el chico le dijo que se marchase, pero ella no quería volver a casa para escuchar a Mimi hablar sobre su último ligue ni para ver a Hikari y Miyako preparándose para salir con Takeru y Ken.

―¿No deberías tener planes un viernes por la noche? ―preguntó su amigo de pronto.

―Taichi se va a llevar a Yamato a tomar algo para intentar animarle, las chicas salen con sus novios o ligues y de los demás no sé nada. Estoy mejor aquí.

Él siguió tecleando en el ordenador mientras reía un poco.

―Bueno, una cena fría mientras ves números y números en la pantalla no suena muy divertido.

―¿Y qué hay de ti? ―inquirió ella levantando una ceja―. ¿Por qué no sales con Tai o con alguno de los demás?

―Tengo que acabar esto. Además, estoy bien contigo. No tienes la necesidad de hablar todo el rato y es agradable no estar solo.

Sora sonrió ante esas palabras.

Pasaron un par de horas más allí, mientras ella miraba cosas en un ordenador y Kou trabajaba en esas investigaciones. Se bebieron a medias una cerveza y se sintieron algo menos antisociales por ello. Después recogieron sus cosas y salieron del edificio, que ya estaba desierto.

Mientras caminaban en dirección a casa de la chica, volvió a salir el tema de Yamato. Ella reconocía que le dolería verle con otra, se sentía egoísta. Él le dijo que no lo era, simplemente sentía cariño por su ex y estaba acostumbrada a su vida con él. Más tarde o más temprano esa sensación desaparecería, lo decía por experiencia.

―Escucha, eres una persona excepcional. Aparecerá alguien que lo valore como mereces y sepa tratarte como debe.

Aquello volvió a hacer que sonriera. Era curioso, en los últimos días la única persona que conseguía hacer que se sintiera a gusto era Koushiro. Llegaron al edificio de Sora antes de lo que le gustaría y dio un abrazo a su amigo a modo de despedida. No solían ser de ese tipo de gestos, pero ese día sentía que lo necesitaba. Que quería que él supiera lo mucho que la estaba ayudando.

Mientras veía al pelirrojo alejándose se sorprendió pensando en lo alto que estaba, debía haber crecido en el último año. O tal vez era que había empezado a fijarse. Estuvo demasiado tiempo cegada a cualquier cosa que no fuera intentar ser feliz en una relación que no la llenaba de nada más que de problemas.

Frunció el ceño porque no quería pensar en eso. Sacó las llaves de su bolso y se dispuso a abrir la puerta, pero un ruido tras ella la alertó.

No tuvo tiempo de darse la vuelta, una mano cubría su boca y un brazo la inmovilizaba. Intentó soltarse sin éxito alguno.

―Estate quieta, encanto. Cuanto menos te resistas más fácil será para los dos.

El aliento de aquel tipo apestaba a tabaco e inundó la nariz de Sora. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras se veía arrastrada fuera del portal hacia una calle poco transitada. Sus intentos de gritar eran acallados con golpes y no pudo más que buscar con la mirada a alguien. Pero era muy de noche, nadie pasaba por allí a esas horas.

Un nuevo sobresalto llegó cuando se vio liberada de pronto. Se llevó el brazo a las costillas doloridas y miró a su alrededor tratando de saber qué ocurría. Había escuchado un golpe y el lamento de su captor.

―Déjala en paz. Vete antes de que te metas en problemas de verdad.

La voz de Koushiro la tranquilizó muchísimo. Demasiado a decir verdad. Su amigo se había interpuesto entre ella y aquel desconocido con los brazos extendidos hacia este último.

Sora volvió a asustarse al darse cuenta de que el otro era el doble de grande que el pelirrojo. No tenía ninguna oportunidad de ganar. Y el desconocido no parecía amedrentado por que hubiera otra persona a la que maltratar.

El primer puñetazo llegó rápido y sin previo aviso. Kou cayó al suelo sujetándose la mejilla. Se levantó tambaleándose y se lanzó sobre su contrincante. Pero tenía tan poca fuerza que apenas consiguió que retrocediera un paso.

La chica reaccionó al fin y marcó el número de la policía con dedos temblorosos. Le costó varios intentos explicarse bien, en especial por la mirada de aquel desconocido cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía. Todavía no había colgado cuando el hombre se le echó encima, aprovechando que Koushiro intentaba salir de un contenedor de basura en el que lo había arrojado.

El peso de su atacante hizo que se sintiera asfixiada. Chilló y lloró. Intentó darle un rodillazo para quitárselo de encima, pero no pudo. Tuvo que centrar su atención en respirar porque la estaba ahogando.

De nuevo se vio liberada gracias a su amigo, que se tiró contra aquel individuo a pesar de no ver bien por la sangre que le caía de la ceja.

Unas sirenas se escucharon a lo lejos. El hombre emitió un grito de rabia y sacó una navaja. Hirió a Kou en el costado antes de echar a correr. Sora se arrastró hasta el chico e intentó contener la hemorragia mientras no podía dejar de llorar.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó el malherido con un hilo de voz.

Ella rio ligeramente, derramando lágrimas sin contenerse.

―Soy yo la que debería preguntarlo. Por favor, aguanta. Vas a ponerte bien.

El pelirrojo suspiró antes de cerrar los ojos. Un terrible pánico invadió a la joven, que lo sacudía tratando de que se despertase. No supo en qué momento llegaron la policía y la ambulancia, tampoco fue consciente de quién la apartaba de su amigo ni de cómo fue al hospital. De pronto estaba en una impersonal sala de espera soportando el olor enfermizo del lugar y temblando en una silla.

Aquello no podía estar pasando. ¿Por qué se habían quedado hasta tan tarde? ¿Por qué aquel hombre tuvo que querer divertirse a su costa?

Si no fuera por Koushiro seguramente en ese momento Sora estaría todavía bajo las zarpas de aquel desconocido. Un escalofrío la recorrió. No quería que su amigo estuviera mal, lo necesitaba más de lo que podía haber creído.

Por fin salió un médico para decirle que Kou estaba bien, que se recuperaría de las heridas en un par de semanas porque eran superficiales y que podría marcharse en unas horas. Ella pudo respirar tranquila y entró a verle.

―Gracias por lo que has hecho, te has arriesgado mucho por mí ―susurró sentándose junto a su cama.

―No tienes nada que agradecerme ―replicó el chico sonriendo―. Me alegra que estés bien. Y creo que debería ponerme a hacer algo de ejercicio, el tipo no me hubiera dado esa paliza si estuviera en mejor forma.

La pelirroja rio, de nuevo entre llantos. Se arrodilló junto a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

―De verdad, lo digo en serio. Muchas gracias por todo. No solo por lo de hoy, sino por lo de todos estos días. No sé qué habría hecho sin ti.

Él asintió con la cabeza. No pudo responder nada porque la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entraron dos chicas corriendo. Tras pasar el desconcierto inicial, Sora reconoció a Miyako, que la abrazaba con fuerza. No sabía quién era la otra chica, pero no le gustó cómo ocupaba el lugar en el que ella había estado y agarraba las manos de Koushiro mientras lloraba con gesto de alivio.

Quiso quejarse cuando Miya la sacó de la habitación, pero estaba tan sorprendida que no se resistió.

―¡Menos mal que estás bien! ―El nuevo abrazo le dolió, debería ir a revisar sus costillas, parecía que tenía una fracturada―. Los médicos llamaron a los señores Izumi y ellos a Taichi para avisarle. Hikari estaba con él y me mandó un mensaje, creo que están de camino todos. Yo estaba con mi hermana Momoe y obviamente ha querido venir corriendo.

_Obviamente_. Esa palabra retumbó en la cabeza de la pelirroja. ¿Por qué era obvio?

Su gesto debió denotar lo que pensaba, porque su amiga se apresuró a explicarse.

―Ah, claro, tú no lo sabes. Desde que su novio rompió con ella hace como un año, Momoe no levantaba cabeza y estaba siempre encerrada. Y Koushiro pasaba por algo parecido, ya sabes lo poco que sale. Se me ocurrió que era buena idea juntarlos y les hice una especie de encerrona. Se cayeron bien. Han quedado unas cuantas veces en citas no oficiales, por decirlo de alguna manera. Y ahora creo que el susto servirá para que mi hermana se declare, con Kou hay que llevar la iniciativa.

No era justo. Eso se dijo Sora. No era justo que le recorrieran esos celos al escuchar aquello. Debería estar contenta por su amigo, en especial porque ella acababa de cortar con Yamato. Era egoísta, pero le había gustado pensar que empezaba a ser importante en la vida de alguien, como él lo estaba siendo para ella. Pero no fue más que una ilusa, Koushiro la trataba tan bien porque lo hacía con todo el mundo, porque eran amigos.

Amigos y nada más. Se lo repitió varias veces y le dolió. Le dolió mucho.

Se despidió de Miyako, diciéndole que le desease al pelirrojo que se mejorase. Se marchó sola cuando consiguió librarse de la chica de pelo morado que insistía en llevarla a su casa. Mientras salía del recinto del hospital vio el coche de Taichi llegando a demasiada velocidad y bajando varios de sus amigos de él, entre los que estaba su ex. No se acercó a saludarlos, no tenía ánimos para ello.

Apagó el teléfono cuando llegó la primera llamada, sin mirar de quién se trataba. Se sentía mal y no sabía decir bien la razón.

Vacía, así estaba. Necesitada de cariño. Un cariño que creía haber estado recibiendo pero solo lo malinterpretó.

Pensó hacia dónde ir. No quería llegar a su casa, no soportaría pasar sola por ese portal el mismo día en el que la habían golpeado allí mismo. Tampoco quería regresar al hospital, ni visitar a su madre. Solo le apetecía llorar.

Y lo hizo, lloró mucho.

Mientras las lágrimas se perdían en su camiseta, se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca de la residencia de los Kido. Tal vez Jou pudiera encontrar palabras de consuelo, quizás él entendiera qué le pasaba, podía ser que tuviera su cariño disponible para ella. No como Kou, que ya se lo daba a otra.

Llegó a la puerta y llamó con los nudillos. Se arrepintió en cuanto lo hizo, en especial pensando en las horas que eran al ver el sol asomando por encima de los edificios, pero ya era tarde.

Unos pasos se acercaron. Unos ojos negros la miraron con sorpresa. Pero no eran los que esperaba.

―¿Sora? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Le ha pasado algo a tu padre? ―preguntó Shuu, el hermano mayor de los Kido.

―Eh, no... En realidad buscaba a Jou.

―Ah, claro. Pues hoy tenía guardia en el hospital, no creo que venga hasta el mediodía. Pensaba que venías por algo de tu padre porque acabamos de llegar del viaje a China, creo que iba a tu casa. O, bueno, a la de tu madre.

La chica asintió con la cabeza suspirando. Al parecer todo le iba a salir mal aquel día.

―Oye, ¿estás bien? ―preguntó él con gesto preocupado, se notaba que había llorado y no le pasó desapercibido―. No hay nadie en casa así que si quieres puedes pasar.

Sora lo evaluó con la mirada, pensando muchas cosas y ninguna en realidad. Aceptó la invitación y también el té que le preparó. Le contó todo lo que le había pasado como si a él fuera a importarle en algo. Shuu escuchó en silencio y solo se movió para secarle una lágrima que se le escapó.

―Encontrarás a alguien, no debes desesperarte ―dijo el joven sonriendo con amabilidad―. Hace tiempo yo tuve que acabar con una relación que tampoco me aportaba lo que quería. Se pasa mal y se busca consuelo en cualquier parte. Pero la mala racha acaba y todo mejora.

Ella sonrió un poco. Le dio las gracias por aconsejarla y pidió disculpas por haberle molestado. Él dijo que al contrario, que lo buscase cuando necesitara charlar con alguien. Al fin y al cabo estaba terminando de instalarse en la ciudad para una estancia larga, sus investigaciones con el profesor Takenouchi por fin habían dado sus frutos.

Cuando Shuu la dejó en su casa, Sora se sentía mejor. Tal vez el consuelo se pueda encontrar en el lugar menos esperado. Después de todo, el mayor de los Kido era una persona muy tranquila, como ella misma. Quizá fueran compatibles. Más que Yamato y ella. Más que Koushiro y ella. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, había sido bueno que Jou no estuviera en su casa.

Lo que no supo, y no llegaría a saber, era que Koushiro había salido del hospital sin escuchar los consejos de nadie porque quería asegurarse que estaba bien. No contestaba el teléfono y se había marchado sola de nuevo así que al final el pelirrojo se libró de sus amigos y sus padres, cogió un taxi y se plantó delante del portal de Sora. Vio cómo llegaba con Shuu y cómo él le daba un beso en la mejilla antes de marcharse.

Eso bastó. Entendió que debía aceptar la invitación de Momoe de que salieran formalmente. Había retrasado la respuesta hasta averiguar qué estaba sucediendo con Sora, pero le quedó claro que habían sido imaginaciones suyas.

Y al final ambos quedaron desencantados con una historia que no llegó a tener más que un principio. Sin saber que habían pensado lo mismo. Que eran más compatibles de lo que creían. Quizá los números no basten y sea la vida quien decida.

.

* * *

Bueno, al final las parejas se podrían decir que son _Koura_ (o Soshiro)/_KoushiroxMomoe_/_SoraxShuu_. Y en realidad hay menciones de Sorato, Mishiro, Takari, Kenyako y un ligero Joera xD. Me ha gustado hacer que interactúen Sora y Kou, he disfrutado escribiendo sus conversaciones.

Aquí mi segundo y último fic para la semana del crack, me ha encantado participar en esto y espero que pronto se vean más propuestas del foro. Gracias a todos los lectores :)


End file.
